


Destiel Song Drabbles III

by CastielsCarma



Series: Destiel Song Drabble [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, Bondage, Castiel (Supernatural) Has Powers, Crazy Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has Powers, Dean is In Over His Head, Dystopia, Incubus Castiel (Supernatural), Incubus Dean Winchester, Jack Kline Has Powers, Love Confessions, M/M, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, shifter!cas, shifter!dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: I listen to a chosen song for 10 minutes on repeat and write what comes to mind. When the time is up I stop. Each chapter is a different song.Read each chapter tag for different warnings! Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas are best friends. But Cas has something he needs to get off his chest.
> 
> Warning: Underage. Cas and Dean are 16.
> 
> Song # 80
> 
> Oath by Cher Lloyd ft Becky G

The window was open, birds chirping in the summer light. Dean's mom had begged them to go outside and get some fresh air and he'd had every intention of doing so but then he and Cas had started talking about this and that, and the thought was lost to the wind.

Dean was sprawled on the bed, his face turned towards Cas who sat on the floor, back leaning against a dresser. “And you remember when we sneaked out that summer day, to go to Michael's party and I convinced you that a dummy made of sheets and pillows would fool dad.”

Cas laughed. “Yeah, man, I was in so much trouble. Grounded for two weeks, no scout trip.”

Dean scoffed. “I don't think that scout trip was something to be sad about. It was the scouts Cas.”

Cas shrugged. “It was important then. Tying knots, surviving in the wilderness, learning how to help people. I liked it. And we got cool badges. And there was this cute leader, you remember Samandriel?”

“Yeah, you always had a crush on the tall guys, dark brown hair. I know your type.”

Cas cleared his throat. “Yeah, I do have a type.”

Suddenly the laughter and lighthearted atmosphere were gone.

“Dean – “

“Yes, Cas?”

Cas hesitated. “We will always be friends right, we've been through so much, and I know we can't predict the future but, I care about you a lot.”

Dean got up, crossed his legs on the bed. “Of course Cas. You are my best friend. You and me through thick and thin.”

Licking his lips, Cas looked at Dean, and got up. He sat down on the bed next to Dean, tilting his head slightly. “I do have a type, Dean.”

Deans voice was barely a whisper. “Yeah, what kind of type?”

Cas smiled. “A brown haired, stubborn type, green eyes, freckles on his cheeks.” 

“Mm...”

Cas leaned in suddenly –


	2. The Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dean's mate's life hangs in the balance, Dean tries desperately to do the only thing he's failed at his whole life. To shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song # 90
> 
> Let it go by Idina Menzel
> 
> Warning: Canon-typical violence

Cas was dying right in front of him. Pure panic coursed through Dean. 

Alistair pressed his foot on Cas' neck, a clawed finger swiping across his cheek. A small rivulet of blood trickled down. Cas' eyes were ever on Dean.

_Go, Dean, run. He will kill you too. I love you but please run!_

Cas tried to shift but he was so weak, his life running out of him. Dean could feel it through the bond. Dean was on the ground, bound and trapped. Always trapped.

He went deep inside and there it was. That small bundle that had eluded him his whole life. The knot was unyielding, pulled tight, but Dean knew there was a way in. He had felt that beckoning, teasing all his life. A shifter without the power to shift. 

_Cas!_

Fuck it, fuck all of it. 

Alistair grinned at Dean, extended all his claws and pierced Cas' heart. 

“No!”

The bond was failing, Dean cried out, and then Cas was gone. His mind was empty and as Dean fought the wave of that knowledge something swirled inside him. Brilliant heat coursed through him, filling every limb, finding every space and Dean arched his back, screaming. Opening his eyes, a bright light filled him and then he was on his feet. 

Anger coursed through him but also brilliant joy and he flexed his claws and in a great leap, he was on Alistair. His teeth sank into the nook of his neck, blood squirting and Dean howled, reveling in the shocked expression on Alistair's face. He tore out a huge chunk of his flesh, growling. 

Cas was on the ground, lifeless. 

_Cas!_

Dean put his paws on Cas' chest and poured all of his energy and power through something, poured of himself into the unknown –


	3. To do what is right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles between his duty and what his heart desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song # 2
> 
> Always & Never by Coheed and Cambria

“Can you still do it?” Cas' voice sent shivers down his spine.

Dean looked down on the small boy, sleeping in his bed. He flexed his hands, taking in the soft long curls, the small hands grabbing his favorite blanket. 

“If it comes to saving the world, and saving one boy, I think the choice is easy, don't you think?”

Cas walked out the door, Dean following shortly behind. Pressing his palm on the scanner, the door to Jack's room closed, trapping him until morning broke again.

“The choice should be easy. How many times have you done the simulations?”

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, “Too many fucking times. But the end result is the same, so?”

“I've noticed that your performance has changed. You seem to prefer the pills now.”

Dean scoffed. “What, you are worried that my choice of weapon is an inclination of something more then what my duty is?”

“What is your duty, Dean?” 

Dean glared at Cas. “You know that as well as I do. Get him to headquarters, shield him and deal with the 'problem.'”

Suddenly everything shifted. Walls bent out of shape, the floor vanished and both Dean and Cas screamed as they were suspended in midair.

_Jack! No! Relax baby, it's just a bad dream._ This was as close to a prayer that Dean would utter.

Suddenly everything snapped back in place.

Both Cas and Dean panted hard. Cas looked at Dean, his eyes were hard and determined. 

“We are moving him tomorrow, Dean.”

According to his schedule, he has one more day until Phase 2.

“I don't care. Tomorrow –


	4. Not what it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean soon finds out that there is more to his one (or three-night stand) Cas then meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song # 12
> 
> Crazy = genius by Panic! at the Disco
> 
> Warning: For dub-con

Dean moaned as Cas' kissed him deeply, his tongue thrusting inside. Fuck, this was the third time he and Cas hooked up and for dressing like scrumpy English librarian ready for a tea party within 5 seconds, he was crazy good in bed. 

Dean didn't really do one night stands but he had enjoyed the thought of corrupting Cas. Hell, the first time they met Cas fucking blushed when they shook hands. 

“Dean, the things I want to do with you...”

Mm. Dean pushed his hips upward, pressing himself against Cas. The fucker still had his clothes on, but Dean was ready to rectify that. 

Cas' hand gripped Dean's wrist and pushed it down on the bed. “I have something different in mind, Dean.” Cas smiled, his blue eyes suddenly electrifying.

“Mm, sure? What would that be? The missionary with eyes open? Are we going to do it doggy style?” Dean used his other hand to press his palm on Cas' erection.

Cas grabbed Dean's other hand. “I have something else in mind. Stay put. And don't move.” Cas declared as he got off the bed.

Pretty soon he was back with thick sturdy leather bindings. 

“Whoa, Cas. I did not think this about you.”

Cas raised an eyebrow and clasped one around his wrists, pulling it tight until he was satisfied and attached it to a ring that was hidden against the wall of the bedpost.

“Kinky shit. Hey, I'm game but just... wow.”

Cas smiled and attached Dean's other wrist. He went to work on Dean's ankles.

“There. Now I have you where I want you.” 

Dean’s smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw Cas hold up a thin blade.

“Cas... hey, I'm a kinky son of a bitch, but not _that_ kinky.” He pulled on the bindings.

“Oh, Dean. Don't worry hot stuff, that's the term, mm? This knife isn't for you – “


	5. It takes three to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a threesome. Guy number three is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song # 22
> 
> Hallelujah = genius by Panic! at the Disco
> 
> Warning: For dubcon

The door opened and closed and Dean could feel the man underneath him stiffen; he even tried to get back up. 

“Shh, it's OK.” Dean pushed the man back on the bed, watching his confused features. 

The man's eyes darted to the stranger and then back to Dean. “We are good, yeah, Aaron?” Dean leaned in and kissed his neck, sucking hard. Aaron nodded. 

Looking over his shoulder he could see that Cas had already removed his clothes. The fucker was fast, but Dean couldn't blame him. Aaron was a thing of beauty and horny as fuck. Cas' blue eyes were glued to the scene in front of him. He nodded at Dean and sat down in a chair, next to the bed.

Of course. You sit down there and let me do all the work. It was pleasant work but still. Dean's hand went to Aaron's throat, and he pressed down enough to feel Aaron's pulse hammer wildly. He arched his hips upward, begging silently for Dean to touch him. 

Dean's hand went over his chest, nails scrapping. Fuck, Dean was so hard. He closed his eyes and knew Cas was doing the same. They sighed simultaneously, and Dean could feel Cas release his hold on his powers; it was like electrified crackling just beneath Dean's skin. 

Letting go was a wild rush of euphoria. 

Cas couldn't contain himself. He pushed away from the chair and joined Dean and Aaron. 

Dean grinned and moved to the side as Cas grabbed Aaron's' thighs, spread them and without warning pushed inside. The sexual tension, the lust was too much and Dean dropped all pretense. 

His eyes flashed yellow and he leaned close to Aaron. “Tell me, Aaron, do you believe –


End file.
